


【授翻】Covet|觊望

by AriaArioso



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Peter is 18, Pining, Power Imbalance, author has already arranged a ride to church trust me, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso
Summary: 彼得有了一个新男朋友。托尼又开始喝酒，他说原因与此无关。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	【授翻】Covet|觊望

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Covet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805125) by Anonymous. 



> 附加tag：平行宇宙（发散于原剧情）；彼得18岁；年龄差距；权力不对等；为爱憔悴；嫉妒；酗酒；相信我，作者已经安排了去教堂的车；成人级sexual描写
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 再一次说明：我永远不希望这种感情或互动在现实生活中得到发展，但这里是虚构的世界，没有谁会真正受伤。如果你不想读这篇小说，请不要读；如果你想读，我希望你喜欢！:)
> 
> 剧情顺接MCU，但无限战争还没有发生。在这篇设定里，灭霸花费了更长的时间来收集石头，复仇者得以治愈彼此，重新团结队伍。就像披头士那样。
> 
> 对于那些好奇的人，我匿名发布starker同人的标签是“author has already arranged a ride to church trust me”
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这是充满煎熬和保护欲的一篇。本篇小说的名字Covet，意为觊觎，垂涎，贪求。这些词多少都带一些贬义，考虑到本文中托尼的克制，文章意译为觊望。
> 
> 另，推荐作者的另外两篇同人Stipulations和Revelations，也很好看！

“斯塔克先生，太棒了。谢谢，我……真的很感谢。”

托尼看着彼得走远——几乎是带着胜利地跑走了。他那浓密的棕色头发上满是汗水，汗珠顺着脖颈往下流，他的裤子在膝盖上翻腾，因为他总是穿过大的衣服。最后他消失在拐角处，前往健身房的淋浴间。托尼不情愿地感受到一丝喜爱的微笑牵动着他的嘴角。

他一直拒绝彼得的感激，但孩子却总是固执地把它扔向他，就好像托尼不光仅用单手把月亮挂到了天上，还亲自发明了月亮这个存在。

“托尼。”

熟悉的声音从背后传来，他转过身，是史蒂夫。哈皮正在打扫房间另一头的溜冰场，而其他人都走了，看来他俩是留在这儿的最后两个人。

“怎么了，罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛意味深长地扫了一下彼得刚走出的门。他看起来好像在憋笑，还有点怜悯。“对他好点。”

托尼困惑地皱着眉头。

“不好意思，你说什么？我刚刚不就是这么做的吗？”他抓挠着反应堆周围积聚的汗水。一种不安的感觉在他的胃里升腾。“我糊涂了。”

史蒂夫扬起眉毛，他的表情暗示着他俩都明白这是什么话题，而且他知道托尼只是在装糊涂。“这对他没有帮助。”

“没有帮助……？”史蒂夫的话使这份不安扩散成了真正的伤害。托尼尽量装出不受影响的样子：“我以为过去三年我一直在帮他。我俩刚才的谈话也是关于我帮他的。我帮他搬了东西。”

“你知道我的意思。”

“我不知道。”好吧，这有点烦人了。“你为什么不直说呢？”

史蒂夫耐心地歪着头。他仍然微笑着，就好像这是什么有趣的事。

“嗯……我认为你的这份善意最终会伤害他*。而且现在他搬到基地里了，情况只会变得更糟。所以，对孩子好点。把你那种魅力调小点。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，然后走开，就好像那不是什么操蛋的说法似的。而托尼被他朋友这话揍得措不及防。

“你觉得这是我的问题吗？”他在史蒂夫的背后喊着，“认真的？”

“当然不是。我也不是说这种说法很公平……”史蒂夫弯下腰，一把抓起两个沙袋。这个肌肉混蛋。“但不这样的话，他永远也过不了这个坎。”他继续走着。

哈皮从远处的溜冰场抬头望向这边，皱着眉头，困惑于这句没有上下文的话。

托尼的胃里涌起一股不舒服的焦油样的内疚，浸酸了他刚才对彼得说的每一句话，也染黑了彼得感激的微笑着的回忆——直到托尼眼前只剩那双白牙。‘你的这份善意最终会伤害他。’那他到底该怎么办？开始对这孩子无礼？把他推开？

一个下意识的“不”哽住了他的恐慌发作。思维中的黑暗开始消退。不，彼得需要他的指导，需要他的建议，甚至需要他的友谊——突然无缘无故地冷落彼得是很残忍的。

史蒂夫的本意是好的，但他错了。

“托尼？你们还好吧？”哈皮在他出去的时候说。

“是的。没事，我们没事。”

不管怎样，这孩子爱上他并不是他的错。

＊＊＊

托尼尽量不去想它。

他们第一次见面时，托尼就注意到了这种蓬勃的好感，并忍不住在接下来的会面中观察彼得对他的反应。这让他很不舒服。当然了！因为彼得是（且现在仍是）一个十几岁的孩子——不过这也算不上多值得惊讶。许多漂亮的年轻人在见过托尼·斯塔克本人后，都产生了短暂的迷恋，这就是他几十年来的生活。它们通常会持续几个星期，直到托尼不健康的糟糕生活给他们的幻想带来全面打击，然后这份迷恋逐渐转变成更有距离感的柏拉图式的崇拜。

考虑到这些先例，托尼认为彼得对他的迷恋是有点不恰当，但并不是一件非常值得较真的事儿。托尼原以为它总会消散，所以在彼得十五岁的时候，他并没有积极地采取任何行动。

它……没有消散。

几个月过去了，几年过去了——托尼偶尔也忍不住去注意彼得对他虔诚的爱。彼得满十六岁时，每当他听到托尼偶尔没个把门的双关语，或是看到托尼穿上钢铁侠战服（彼得真的很喜欢这套衣服），彼得的脸都烧得更加厉害。彼得十七岁时，结结巴巴地问托尼约会进展如何，一直喜欢男人吗，还是一…一种新…新尝试。

彼得最近刚满18岁，他越来越善于隐藏这些明显的迹象，但如果托尼与他擦身而过，或者在健身房里在他的对面锻炼，或者穿上战服（这显然是孩子的一个触发点了）——他仍然会坐立不安。这几乎是一种几近病态的奉承。彼得从不约会，也不提起同龄的男孩女孩……托尼对此感到有点难过。老实说，他为这个可怜的孩子感到难过。

但这也不是说他有什么方法可以改变这孩子的想法。

＊＊＊

在托尼收到（他并不想要的）史蒂夫的建议的几周后，彼得终于搬进了复仇者联盟的基地。外界还不知道这个消息，因为他们迄今为止一直对媒体隐瞒彼得的身份，但这一事实估计瞒不了多久。当前，每个人仍在庆祝复仇者联盟重聚一周年，庆祝彩虹桥传送布鲁斯·班纳和雷神索尔归来。

多年前，彼得明智地拒绝了这个机会，但他最终还是住进了原本分配给他的房间。托尼认为这对他们来说是一个美好的过去重现*，并给彼得的房间塞满了尖端技术，弄了两个可编程的蜘蛛侠设备让彼得试用，还订做了几套供彼得在参加联合国复仇者事务时穿的西服。

只说托尼的准备受到了赞誉，那就轻描淡写了。

彼得在超大号的床上做了两个后空翻，然后立刻请求直播宿舍的许可（“只给奈德和MJ！我保证！”），彼得让托尼低头对着镜头打个招呼，并在幻视穿过墙壁时尖叫和大笑。托尼满怀自豪地看着彼得享受这一切，心里感到一丝宽慰，少了些沉重。那天的后半段时间里，彼得一直盯着他，就像是托尼创造出了床垫这个概念，并且对彼得被允许睡在床垫上负有责任似的。在托尼为他安排的欢迎晚宴上，他那副表情一直很明显。

不幸的是，晚宴上有几个时刻，托尼捕捉到那表情的变体：那其中可能仍包含着床，但肯定不包括睡眠。

＊＊＊

就在彼得入住的第二天，团队的一半人被召去开罗执行任务，留下了布鲁斯、托尼和彼得，以及哈皮和其他工作人员。联合国规定，除非被证明是第六类威胁，否则复仇者不能全队投入作战，必须留下一部分复仇者守卫余下的世界。

也许这种新的日常密切接触使得彼得的暗恋心思更恶化了，但这孩子做的很好，表现和往常无异，暗藏着钦慕之情，没什么戏剧性的变化。如果要托尼讲实话，有彼得在身边真的太好了，他的存在让整个基地都焕然一新。彼得很容易就成为了托尼最喜欢的人之一，但托尼不会向他人（或他自己）承认这一点。一些不懂得欣赏他的天才学徒是多么聪明迷人的人，可能会指责托尼喜欢彼得，仅仅是因为彼得的注视满足了他的自负，但他们错了（而且他们还错在将托尼的自我视作某种脆弱的东西，那不叫自负而是表现良好的自信！）

“斯……斯塔克先生。嘿，斯塔克先生，等等！”

说曹操曹操到，彼得正从大厅对面大步朝他走来。托尼为他拉着电梯门，当彼得走得足够近时，托尼看到他的衬衫上写着“二进制，01、10、11，就这么简单”，托尼笑了。

“怎么了，孩子？”

托尼按下大厅的按钮，彼得站在他旁边无言地点了点头。彼得把牛仔裤穿得很低，但话说回来这条裤子都够装下两个彼得了。

“很好。很好。我……我很高兴高中结束了。”他笑着说，“终于！”

托尼本想相信他，但彼得的眼睛里流露出一丝笑容掩饰不了的难过。

托尼大胆猜测：“但这意味着你和朋友们要天南海北的上大学了，对吗？”

猜对了。潜藏的伤痕由一丝绽成一片，彼得抬头看他，看起来很透明。“是啊……但我们知道这是无可避免的。”

“你会想念他们的。这一定感觉很糟糕吧。”

彼得犹豫了一会儿，但他最终还以微笑，点了点头，嘴唇抿在一起。他的肩膀耷拉着，目光痛苦地瞅着地板——他看起来需要一个拥抱。而托尼不能去提供它。但无论如何，这个想法激发了他冲动的保护欲。彼得是高中一毕业就顽固地选择加入复仇者联盟的人，而托尼是那个最终屈服并允许他加入的人。

他捏了一下彼得的上臂。“嘿。我不是说我们是替补，但你的新队友们也会对你好的，好吗？而且你要是想奈德他们了，可以随时坐我的飞机去任何你想去的地方。”没等彼得结结巴巴地对这个提议表示感谢，托尼继续说道：“舒瑞也会来基地玩，不会只有我们这些老家伙的。”

电梯门滑开，托尼把手放下来，他们已经到达了底层。当然，附近没人。托尼没有跟在彼得后面出去，因为他还得去顶层坐直升机到城里开会。

“你大中午的要去哪儿啊？”托尼用手撑着电梯门，问道。

“哦，就实验楼。布鲁斯说他需要我测试一些新型的浩克约束装置？”

“有趣。”用彼得的蛛网作为束缚装置。哈。“我刚想顺道载你去纽约，但我猜你会很忙。”

“噢，谢谢！也许我下次会骑你*——和你一起骑。下次和你一起骑车。”彼得咳嗽着，或者假装咳嗽。托尼很难装作没注意到这个口误。“不过，我还是很感激你的好意。”

“那好吧。”托尼点点头。“好吧，晚上再见。”

彼得也点头。他的两颊有点红。“听起来不错。再次感谢你提议——”

“你想和我什么时候骑都行，帕克。”他轻快地朝他眨眼，他们之间的门嗖地关上了。

托尼一个人的时候，故意什么都不想。

然后电梯把他放到屋顶，他终于承认，这个弗洛伊德式的小口误就是证据，彼得的暗恋更严重了。好吧。倒不是说他没想到过，但总的来说，这是一个无害的互动，所以他可以把它放在一边，不必太过纠结——这也是为了他内心的安宁。

他爬进驾驶舱，一种莫名的无法搁置的兴奋感抓挠着他的心。或许他可以——这一次团队的事程都进行得很顺利，没有人上赶着终结世界。大家终于有时间来集体训练，磨练技能，改善彼此的关系。基地里这个新来的年轻房客不仅是托尼真心喜欢与之共度时光的人，而且他还总能不断带给托尼惊喜。托尼觉得他终于准备好说他和佩珀翻篇了，部分的他将在他的余生继续深情地照顾她。

一切都很顺利。棒极了。

＊＊＊

这只持续了五天。

＊＊＊

托尼用飞机载布鲁斯和彼得到纽约吃了几顿饭，这样彼得就可以在阿姨家过夜，同时这样也可以为自己不声不响地争取回梅·帕克的印象分。确切地说，她并不会因为彼得的选择而责怪他，但她知道是他最终许可了彼得的选择，而她现在还不是很能接受这个。托尼当然不会因为她的这些感觉而责怪她。另一个带彼得回皇后区的原因是，这样彼得就可以和他的朋友们呆在一起，彼得这孩子如果不是特别需要是不会向他主动要求的。当托尼跟彼得说给他安排了奈德·利兹和米歇尔·琼斯的餐馆会面时，彼得眼睛那闪闪发亮的样子，足以让任何一个男人产生强烈的超级英雄情结。

开罗小分队在托尼‘进展顺利’的第四天回来了。

汇报需要团队集体讨论，以往的非正式团队会议都是在客厅的沙发和扶手椅上进行的，但这次要正式地向联合国汇报，所以他们聚集在会议室里。托尼开玩笑说，如果他早知道会这样，他就不会爽快签约了。史蒂夫说那不像托尼想的那么好笑。

“……这就是为什么娜塔不得不吻山姆来分散他们的注意力。”

“我要把她向我伸舌头的事记在报告里。”山姆说。

娜塔莎哼了一声。罗斯的全息投影像他本人一样缺乏幽默感。“那车祸呢？”他直截了当，根本不理会山姆说的话。

“我们的刹车失灵了。“史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“不这样的话就会开进市场。”

“嗯。”罗斯做了个记录，尽管史蒂夫的肩膀看上去很放松，但他的下巴绷得紧紧的。在这些事情上，他从来没有真正放松过——协议大大扩展了“监督”的定义，以适应史蒂夫小团队的归队条件，但不信任仍然存在。当然，总是因为巴基。

“好吧，我想现在这样就够了。我们之后会给你们如何继续进展任务的反馈建议。”

“如果我们打算继续跟进，我们会通知你的。”托尼倾身，在罗斯抗议之前挂断了电话。

他从史蒂夫那里得到了一个肯定的眼神，这让他觉得这么做值了。

“所以。”托尼环顾了一下房间。“有谁有要补充的吗？我们和罗斯谈话的时候，有没有突然想起什么？弗瑞会在今晚收到我和史蒂夫的报告。”

坐在巴基旁边的彼得举起了手。

“……彼得？”

“好吧，我没有在场，但我想知道，嗯，如何使武器失效，以及新队员是否有机会学习？”

“好问题，彼得。”史蒂夫说。“我知道我们都很关心战斗，但在这次任务中，拆除炸弹就是一半的任务，我们花的时间比预期的长得多，不得不远程寻求班纳博士的帮助。我第一个承认我发现自己在数字编程爆炸物方面缺乏知识。”他把椅子转到托尼那边。“任何见解，托尼？”

“很多。”托尼紧紧地笑了。“我们今天下午见面细聊，好吗？”

“我想加入，我需要进修课程。”山姆说。

“我也是。”旺达痛苦地补充道。“我宁愿在爆炸发生前控制住它。”

还有几个人也要求参加，托尼开始在心里默默做课程计划，以适应每个人不同的背景和知识基础——讽刺的是，彼得可能是小组中最领先的，他对工程和编程的理解远远超过史蒂夫和旺达。

会议结束后，人们三三两两地离开房间。

彼得在托尼出门前拦住了他。

“斯塔克先生？”

“怎么了，帕克？”

房间的另一头，史蒂夫勾着巴基的脖子走了出去，他俩被山姆的话逗得咯咯地笑着。

“我不想……”彼得舔了舔嘴唇。“我不想当着别人的面问，可是……”他向托尼走近了一步，突然这屋子就剩了他们俩人——不过这个房间是玻璃墙的事实减轻了这种效果。娜塔最后一个走了出去。

“斯塔克先生，我在想……”

托尼待在原地一动不动，小心翼翼地让脑子一片空白，等待着。

“我……”

“怎么了？”

彼得慢慢地呼出一口气。“什么时候我会被叫去执行任务？”

托尼突然咳嗽起来，把自己和彼得都吓了一跳。“哦，我——彼得，你来这儿还不到一个星期。给自己一点时间。”

彼得皱眉。“多少时间？他们……他们不信任我吗？”

“我们当然信任你。”托尼叹了口气，把手放在彼得的肩膀上。彼得呼吸变得急促，但托尼无视了这个。“任务大多是随机的，取决于飞行能力、任务内容、适配度和地理位置。开罗没什么好玩的，需要间谍和受过军队训练的人，准备时间是不存在的。我们想让你在毫无准备地投身之前，先接受一些团队合作方面的训练。”

彼得从卷曲的刘海下瞥了他一眼。“对哦。因为在没有背景的情况下把我扔进超级英雄战斗是你绝不会做的事。”

“……好吧，你抓到我了，这个我没法反驳。”

彼得傻笑着，但当他抬头看着托尼时，他的笑容渐渐柔和。他慢慢地眨着眼睛，红晕从脖子一直爬到脸和耳朵上。他的呼吸还没有缓和下来，而且似乎也不会很快缓和下来。他看起来就像他想任由托尼去抱住他，然后把他丢到任何托尼想要的地方。

你这份善意最终会伤害他——

托尼把手从彼得肩膀上放下来。

“好吧，我向你保证，不久你就会回想起这些悠闲的日子，希望着能少执行一些任务。”他拍了拍彼得的后背。“走吧，我们去吃饭。”

＊＊＊

娜塔说：“我三天前和玛丽亚谈过了，个别的现场报告仍有问题。”

“我想说，我进入这个行业不是为了文书工作。有这时间不如拯救生命。”

“尊敬的罗杰斯，我们没人选择这个，而且这也不是什么行业。”索尔叹了口气。“在我看来，书面形式的问责似乎是合理的。当一个人像我这样强大的时候——”

布鲁斯咯咯地笑了起来，打断了索尔的话，托尼想知道这是不是和他们在外星球的经历有关。在正式完成了他们的拆弹课程后，团队分裂成几个小团体。托尼请来帮忙的罗迪的军人朋友半小时前飞走了，而罗迪正在厨房里帮助机器人做饭，托尼因此有点孤立无援，被迫注意到现在这个队伍的划分方式：两人或多人小队，支线小任务将他们紧密地联系在一起；娜塔、史蒂夫、山姆、巴基形影不离；布鲁斯和索尔；旺达和幻视。

“斯塔克先生？”

彼得在托尼肩膀上方的沙发靠背上坐下。托尼不知道他是怎么在交叉双腿的情况下保持平衡的。

托尼往后一靠，仰脸看向彼得。“怎么了，猴子侠？”

“是蜘蛛——”

“不，在这点上我认同托尼。”山姆靠在扶手椅上，像上课一样举起手来。“你简直灵活得吓人。”

彼得翻了个白眼。直到那时，托尼才注意到，彼得身上那件他乍看以为很普通的运动衫，实际上是关于铁人三项运动的。衣服上的一个小标题宣称钢铁侠是全球竞赛冠军。

托尼对着自己的大腿微笑。振作！谈谈解除武装吧——

“你有时候对你自己和别人都一样危险。”他坦率地告诉彼得，这次没抬头。

“我是斗志旺盛。”

“你是小麻烦精。你还拽着我的良心。”

彼得哼了一声，不知怎的，用脚轻推了一下托尼的后脑勺。一切从那里开始混乱起来：山姆逮住了他，然后旺达用她的超能力将彼得停在半空中，娜塔莎从彼得的手腕上夺走他的蛛网发射器，然后她对着索尔测试蛛网的抗拉强度，结果摔坏了一张桌子和两个日本进口花瓶，造成数万美元的损失。布鲁斯沮丧地笑了笑，托尼只是笑着，看着彼得挣脱旺达的控制，跳上史蒂夫的背，在山姆的帮助下指挥队长拿回他的蛛网发射器。

在整个混乱的过程中，巴基一直坐着，亲切地向他们微笑，有一次，他和托尼的目光相遇，向托尼微微点了点头。他们为了彼得装出轻松愉快的样子，各退让一步造出和谐假象也没什么坏处。

＊＊＊

托尼的好运结束的那天跟往常没什么区别。

“早上好，彼得。”罗迪在餐桌上说。

“早上好，罗迪。斯塔克先生。”

托尼按自己的喜好设置好咖啡机，然后打开泡煮按钮。他转身，头歪向彼得，“帕克。”

彼得穿着过大的衬衫和短裤，当他坐下的时候，短裤滑到了他的大腿根。这似乎是他的睡衣，因为这不是他第一次在基地里穿这身衣服。

托尼心烦意乱地在脑子里记下要把他们的玻璃桌子换成实心橡木或红木的。

“那么……”彼得从桌子上拿起一把没用过的勺子，开始摆弄它。在刚醒的几个小时里，他总是异常精力充沛（或者更确切的说是“焦躁多动”）。“有没有我们下个任务的最新进展？队长说什么了吗？”

“这是人生重要的一课，孩子。”罗迪说，放下杯子，摆出一副睿智的老学者的架势，向彼得靠过去。“工作的很大一部分？就是等着狗屎打到电风扇上。”

托尼向来忍不住跟腔这个笑话，但今天，他转过身面对罗迪。“语言*！这儿还有孩子呢，罗迪。我要告诉史蒂夫。”

“我十八了。”彼得嘟囔着，这已经不是他成年后的第一次这么说了。

“他指的是他自己。”罗迪干脆地说。“我想我可以肯定地说，你是这个房间里最不成熟的人，托尼。”

“这是可争议的，因为我只有五岁。”托尼身后传来一个声音。

托尼跳了起来，转过身来瞪着幻视。“老兄！”他厉声说，“警告你。你最好别在年轻的帕克身上耍这招，他易受影响，天真无邪，我们刚刚证实他基本上还是个蹒跚学步的孩子——”

“哦，别这样……”

“所以我需要你开始至少装作墙壁是不可穿过的。”

“我从不在彼得的卧室里打扰他，”幻视说。“尤其是当他有同伴的时候。”

幻视说完这几句话后，清晨的玩笑渐渐停止，接着是长时间震惊的沉默。之后托尼的咖啡开始咕嘟作响。

彼得用勺子拨弄着玻璃桌面，叮叮当当的。

“抱歉，”托尼控制着自己的声音，“……再说一遍？”

幻视看了看彼得，又看了看托尼，他的表情没有透露出任何信息，但他迟迟没有作出回应，这足以引发猜测。

“我。”

托尼鼓励地点点头，感觉自己快要歇斯底里地爆炸了——也许他是想大笑。因为这很有意思，对吧？“……我什么？”

“我犯了一个错误。我现在明白了。“幻视开始向后浮动。

“别想跑，幻视。”托尼警告说。

“对不起，彼得。”他说，然后他穿过柜台，接着消失在墙上。

托尼盯着幻视消失的地方，肩膀耷拉下来。“胆小鬼。”

砰的一声响使他转过身来。彼得把头倒在桌子上。

罗迪开始笑了。“啊，来吧！你现在就得告诉我们。是舒瑞吗？这是唯一年龄对得上的——”

“不是。”彼得喃喃地说，声音被玻璃挡得闷闷的。“不是舒瑞。”

“那偷偷溜进你房间的是谁？”罗迪追问，他似乎对这场对话感到高兴，而不是对安全漏洞感到震惊。

“你是怎么偷偷带人进来的？”托尼补充道。他胸口即将发生的爆炸已经扩大难以想象的地步，托尼感觉它压迫着他的肺。他仍然无法把笑声发泄出来，他应该笑，像罗迪一样，他知道的。他只是，他就是笑不出来。

“还有为什么？”罗迪说。

托尼用手指作枪状指着他。“罗迪说得对，从为什么开始讲。”

彼得轻轻地呻吟着，当他重新抬头的时候，他满脸通红，不敢正视他俩的眼睛。他嘟囔着说了一些让人听不懂的话。

“抱歉，你说什么？”罗迪问道。

“我只干过一次。只是为了一起玩。”他对着桌子说。

“一起玩？玩什么，电子游戏吗？”

托尼轻蔑道：“罗迪，现在‘一起玩’的意思不同了。”他不能把目光从彼得身上移开。彼得，他本应是——就在几周前，史蒂夫还在告诉托尼要‘对彼得好一点’，说他是如何‘用那样的善意伤害了他’；就在几天前，彼得还说了骑他的事，更别提他当时看起来——“好吧，现在说说你是怎么做到的。比如，你他妈的是怎么绕过我的安全协议的，帕克？”

他知道罗迪听到这句咒骂后惊讶地扭了下头，但彼得似乎没有注意到。

“我向我的一个朋友求助——”

“奈德·利兹？那个孩子以后得来我这儿工作。”

“——入侵了F.R.I.D.A.Y.的身份识别系统。”

罗迪笑了，“了不起。”

“不过，这取决于是‘谁’。”托尼说。彼得又拿起勺子，用拇指搓着，金属发出吱吱声，这孩子好像他忘记了自己有十个人那么大的力气，可以轻而易举地捏碎一切。“彼得。你把谁带到我家来了？”

他通常没有理由提醒他们是谁资助他们一切，赞助他们住在哪里。

“只是马特。”

马特。这个名字听起来像……

“佩珀的助理？”

彼得点点头，咬着脸颊内侧的肉。

托尼的身体仍不清楚要如何应对这一切信息。部分的他呼吸困难，脑子里闪现着每一个父亲都做过的“他要对你不好就等着挨枪子吧”的猎枪言论，但是托尼心里明白他从头到尾就没笑过，而罗迪开始看着他就好像觉得他很有趣似的。所以。他让自己笑了笑，好像他为彼得终于表现出对年龄相仿的人的兴趣而感到宽慰似的。他是宽慰的！这是一件好事。一件有趣的大好事。

“我明白了。”他点点头，“马特以前来过这里。”

“是的，这就是我们绕过人员安全识别系统的方法。过去他被认定为不构成威胁。”

“明白了。”他又点了点头。“所以马特比你大一点，对吗？他多大？十九？二十？”

彼得又说，“嗯……”但这次不那么肯定了。

“他才二十出头，对吧？”托尼重复着，“对吧，彼得？”

“嗯……是的。二十岁出头。”

“多少？”

“嗯……”

“我现在就可以给佩珀打电话问问她。”

“他26岁。”彼得说，下巴绷出对抗的样子。“而你和波茨女士相差十多岁，特查拉国王和纳基娅小姐也相差十多岁，索尔和简约会的时候他已经几千岁了，旺达和幻视——”

“哇，哇，好了。”罗迪惊呼，双手抚慰地举起来。“打住，我们不是在指责马特。我相信你知道你在做什么。你是一个成年人，这意味着你对自己的选择负责。”

罗迪是对的，当然了。彼得十八岁了，托尼十八岁的时候，他的糟糕程度是成倍的。

托尼听到自己说：“我们只想知道你是否安全。”

“几年前我阿姨就跟我说过那个对话了，斯塔克先生。”

“哈。有趣。我说的不是那种安全。”他停顿了一下。“事实上我是的，但我指的主要是另一件事。”

他绕过柜台和桌子，直到他站在彼得旁边。彼得的左脸颊靠近耳朵的位置，还留着几处睡痕。他的头发乱糟糟的，但天然的迷人。他十八岁了。他在个人生活中做出了稍微健康一些的选择。他在成长。

这是好事。

彼得的眼睛向上眨了眨，对上他的目光。“……什么？”

“这家伙配得上你吗？嗯？还是我和罗迪需要揍他一顿？”

彼得咽了口唾沫，托尼从高处注视着彼得紧张的喉结。他没有回答。

“听着，孩子，我今晚要重新编程F.R.I.D.A.Y.，让她恢复原样。”彼得点点头，肩膀因挫败而垂下来。“但我也会把马特加入安全名单，这样他就能得到前门待遇，而不是你们这些家伙搞的随便什么。”

彼得惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，然后他哼了一声，托尼只隔了一秒就意识到了这个无意中的“后门”笑话，但他没有对此评论。罗迪是更好的人，他似乎真的没有意识到这其中的暗示。

“谢谢你，斯塔克先生。”

“不客气。”

他又低头盯着彼得看了几秒钟，然后走回咖啡机，给自己倒了足够多的咖啡，说服自己头痛是咖啡因引起的。

后来，彼得离开后（简直是逃走了），罗迪冲托尼咧嘴一笑。

“你一定高兴坏了。”

“嗯？”

“我还以为他永远忘不了你呢。你一定很解脱吧？”

托尼把咖啡杯放回到面前，里面是空的。他回敬罗迪一个微笑。“是啊。老天，是的。巨大的解脱。”

＊＊＊

一切从那晚开始。

一切开始于一场噩梦，这梦无关战争，无关逼得人发疯的浩瀚宇宙，也无关于他未能拯救他所爱的人——梦里他很幸福。做噩梦有时感觉很好，直到你醒来。

但这并不意味着它们不是噩梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 我认为你的这份善意最终会伤害他*：“I think you’re killing him with all that kindness. ”
> 
> 美好的过去重现*：“a nice little circular homecoming moment”， homecoming ，返校节，也是回家了。
> 
> 骑你*：“Maybe I’ll ride you another time—with you. Ride with you another time.”不是骑车就是骑人，总之就是开车。这个大家体会原句吧……
> 
> 语言*：队长“Language”警告⚠️


End file.
